The types of devices and systems now using graphical user interfaces include conventional computing systems and consumer devices such as portable multifunction devices. While the number and scope of devices and systems employing displays that present graphical user interfaces to a user may be growing, the user interfaces themselves tend to include a great deal of “sameness”. That is, a great many of the current user interfaces provide a similar type of user interface experience.
As users become increasingly familiar with and exposed to the conventional user interfaces, these same users may tend to lose interest or focus on a device or system due, in part, to the “sameness” of the device or system's user interface. Some systems, applications, and services have attempted differentiate a user's experience using their device, system, or service by enhancing some aspects of the execution of their user interface. Such attempts have included altering colors of the user interface and/or providing faster rendering of aspects of the user interface. However, such attempts fail to fundamentally change, alter, or enhance the user interface in a dramatic manner.